Tori's Wild Friday Night
by LillyTruscotMIleyCyrus
Summary: Tori's parents are out for the weekend, and Tori is throwing a giant party! Each member of the Victorious crew has their eye on somebody special, but who will end up hooking up with who? Will Robbie lose his virginity? Will Jade and Beck still be together by the end of the night? And will Tori's party get way out of control? Read to find out...
1. A giant party

Chapter 1

A Giant Party

10:00 AM

Robbie Shapiro's body was sweaty. Even more sweaty than what was usual for him.

Robbie tossed the hot blanket off of his naked body. Realizing he never sleeps naked, he opened his eyes and reached across the bed, looking for the nightstand containing his glasses. Instead, he felt a warm face with long hair running down it.

_Where am I? And who is _that_?_ Robbie wondered. He squinted, but couldn't discern a face. He swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. Although the room was a blur, he was sure this wasn't his room, or even his house.

Fear gripped him.

Firstly, he was naked, in a strange place that's not his home. Moreover, he had just woken up next to someone _in bed, _and he had no idea who. _It could be a man for all I know, _he thought.

A voice yelled from another room on the same floor. "I'm going to kill you!" Crashes, followed by screaming, tore through the house.

Robbie stumbled blindly through the room. He held his arms outstretched, groping for something to he hold on to. He made his way towards the noise, but slipped on a glass bottle and fell forward. His entire body flew to the hardwood floor. He managed to bang his elbows hard to break his fall. Hot blood starting to ooze from his scrapes.

More crashes came from next door, and a bloodcurling scream tore through the house. "Die, Tori, Die!"

24 Hours Ago:

Tori Vega closed her locker and looked across the hall, trying to spot her friends. She saw Andre, leaning against the stairs with his guitar in his left hand. Tori walked over to her group of friends.

"Hey guys!" she said. Beck, who was looking hot as usual, stood next to Jade, who wore all black, with high heels and a leather jacket. Robbie, who was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants, smiled at her.

"Hey Tori," Andre said. "So about tonight?"

"Yeah, my parents are totally going out of town! We have the whole house to ourselves." Tori replied.

"We haven't had a party on a Friday night in like, forever" Andre said. "We should totally tweet on the slap, get a bunch of people to come, and we could totally have an awesome time."

"Yeah totally," Tori replied. She looked to her left and saw Cat walking up the stairs towards them.

"Hiiiii" Cat said with an innocent smile. She wore short shorts way past her knee and a tight pink tank top.

"Hi Cat!" Robbie said, overenthusiastically. Tori and Jade quickly shared a knowing glance, a smile, then turned back to Cat.

"So Cat, are you free tonight? We're thinking of throwing a jam at Tori's" Andre inquired.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun. I could bring Bubbles my chimpanzee!"

Andre frowned, then turned back to Tori.

"So what time were you thinking. Maybe 9?"

"Sure that sounds great, I'll tweet it right now." The bell rang through the hall, indicating the start of second period.

"Alright, off to improv class" Beck said as he started climbing the stairs.

10:30 AM:

Cat's red hair reflected light like crimson gold. It flowed like a million rose petals, made into spaghetti and hung from her head.

She reached over and pulled her hair away, lacing it in a neat ponytail.

Robbie shifted in his seat. He _loved_ it when Cat wore her hair in a ponytail. He loved the way she smiled innocently, how small and fragile her body was, how short her shorts were and how much beautiful teenage skin was revealed.

Robbie felt himself go hard at the sight of her lazily swinging her bare legs below her chair. She was dreamily humming a song to herself, with a good natured smile on her face. Her beautiful eyes always drove him crazy.

At that moment, Cat turned towards him. Robbie stared back, and Cat's expression went from dreamy to quizzical. "Whaty?" Cat asked happily.

"Umm, uh I was just uh-" Robbie stammered.

"Robbie, Cat, you can do the next improv scene," Mr. Sikowitz said from the front of the class.

Robbie's heart skipped a beat. He could NOT get up in front of class with an erection.

Cat stood up and skipped to the stage.

Robbie remained seated, starting to panic. "Robbie!" Mr. Sikowitz pressed.

Robbie stood up, and crossed awkwardly to the stage trying to act natural. He looked up at Cat's smiling face, and realized he was doomed. His erection was not going away. He climbed up onto the stage and stood facing the class.

"Today, we will be doing a scene where-"

"Robbie, are you hard?" Jade interrupted.

Robbie felt dread creep around his body. The entire class was now looking at his erection. Even Cat.

For a few seconds, which felt like ages, the entire class was silent.

Sikowitz broke the pause. "Umm, maybe you should sit down Robbie."

Robbie looked down and hurried off of the stage, back to the safety of his seat.

"Alright, Beck, you can fill Robbie's spot for now..."

Jade saw Robbie rush out of class the second the bell rang. She had been planning to say something about Robbie and him being the only thing hard in improv class, but instead grabbed her things and looked for Beck.

Beck was sitting next to Tori, talking._ I hate it when he does that,_ Jade thought angrily. She crossed the room and stood over him, running her fingers through his luscious hair. She knew that Tori, like most girls in Hollywood Arts High School, had a thing for Beck.

"...I could bring some Canadian malt if you want," Beck said. He looked up and smiled at Jade. "And some Sour Pus for you too baby".

"Yes, you better have lots of liquor at your party, Tori. Your only shot at getting hammered is to get someone so drunk that they can't really see your face."

Tori gave her a dirty look and grabbed her bag.

"Guys, I feel bad for Robbie. That was really embarrassing," Tori said.

"What part was embarrassing, that he had an erection or that it was so tiny," Jade asked with a wicked smile.

Tori ignored her. She packed her things and stood up.

"Alright, nine o clock guys. See ya"

"Bye," Beck replied.

5:00 PM:

_My hands are shaking_, Tori thought. Butterflies swam in her stomach, and she was starting to sweat. _You can do this._

Tori grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels off of the shelf. She felt uneasy about how shaky her grip was on the $60 bottle. She lowered it into her shopping crate, and looked down.

Tequila for her and Cat. Budweiser for Robbie. A few more cans of cheap beer for the guests. And Daniels for the hell of it.

Tori walked calmly over to the counter of Discount Liquor and Smoke. The cashier was a man in his late twenties, with greasy black hair and a pompous belly. Tori gave a nervous half smile as she unloaded the bottles.

He grabbed the cans and scanned them. _This is actually going to work. We're going to get drunk as HELL tonight._ She grinned at the thought.

The cashier scanned the final bottle, then looked up at her. "I'm going to have to see some ID ma'am" the cashier said.

"My-my ID?" Tori stuttered. _Oh my God I'm dead._

"Yup." he replied. Tori reached into her leather purse and pulled out her health insurance card. She tried to smile as she handed it over to his outstretched hand.

He looked it over. _I should just run. The door is right there. I should just run and never come back. _

"Yeah I can't sell you alcohol. You need to be 21 in this state to buy alcoholic beverages."

Tori looked around, and saw that the store was empty. "Please sir, can't you help me out this once?" Tori pleaded. "It's friday night!"

For a second he looked sympathetic. He leaned in, black hair spilling over his pale face. "I could lose my crappy job."

Tori thought for a second, then leaned in close to his face. "C'mon, I think we could both end up getting what we want"

Tori brushed his oily hair with her hand, and kissed him on his lips.

The man wasn't a really good kisser, and by the looks of him it was probably due to a lack of practise.

She parted her lips and although at first she was a little repulsed, both became more comfortable as the kiss went on.

Tori pulled away. The man goggled at her in shock. Using the moment, Tori quickly put down the cash on the table and grabbed her bottles.

As she left the store, she smiled to herself. She _was_ going to get drunk as hell tonight.

**To be continued...**

**Hi guys thank you soo much for reading my story! Please feel free to follow or add any comments, I will personally read all of them and take them into account.**

**I promise the next few chapters will get more intense ;) So follow to stay up to date!**

**If you guys liked my work, feel free to check out my Hannah Montana fanfiction (called Falling Stars), which recently broke 400 reads woohoo!**

**I do not own any characters mentioned above.**


	2. Uncontrollable Lust

Chapter 2

Uncontrollable Lust

4:00 PM:

Cat twisted the knob and turned the shower off. Pulling back the red curtains, she lifted one wet leg and stretched out her toes until she felt the soft carpet beneath. She climbed out of the shower and dried off the drops of water clinging to her skin using her favourite pink towel.

Cat walked over and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Staring back at her was a petite, young, red headed girl. Fiery hair clung to the sides of her head in wet clumps. Her small nipples stared back at her, as if watching her every move.

_How could I still be a virgin, _she thought. _I'm not ugly._ As if to double check, she leaned her face into the mirror. _I've got what guys want, _and to double check _that_ she ran her hands over her still wet breasts.

_I'm 17 already. It's my last year of high school. OMG what if I graduate and I'm still a virgin! Everyone else is doing it, right? _She frowned. _I know Beck and Jade have done it already. Lots of times. _Cat brushed her red hair away from her face.

She pulled herself away from the mirror, and left the bathroom. She stepped out, naked, into the hallway, but nobody was there(_luckily_, she thought). Her room was right next door to the bathroom, and her brother's was down the hall.

Cat's room was entirely drenched in pink. Everything from the lamp, to the curtains, to the stuffed toys lying on her bed was pink. Some odd things were red, and the occasional baby blue, but mostly it was an ocean of pink.

Cat dressed herself in pink panties, short shorts and a loose T-shirt. She patted her stuffed unicorn, which was lying on her bed.

_I'll go ask my brother, _she thought. _Why is it that no guy asks me out, or, I don't know..._

Cat walked across the hallway to her brother's bedroom. As she approached her brothers door, she discerned strange noises coming from inside. It sounded like a girl was crying. Cat pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Her brother, George, was a six-foot tall, 18 year old college freshman. Cat and George usually got along, though George liked to tease Cat a lot.

George had been in and out of psychotherapy most of his life. At the early age of 6 he was diagnosed with ADHD, and at 8 he was diagnosed with mental retardation. Over the following years other conditions such as depression, social anxiety disorder, phobias, and schizophrenia controlled his life. However, at 16 he was brought to a stable condition thanks to a Dr. Eckleburg, a child psychiatrist, and since has been on a move upwards.

When Cat walked in, George was sitting in his office chair with his back to her. From what Cat could see, he wasn't wearing a shirt (based on his exposed back), and he didn't look like he was wearing pants either.

On the screen of his laptop, two girls were naked in a bathtub. Cat looked away from the screen before she could see what they were doing to each other.

Her brother turned his head around. Shock and anger colored his face.

"CAT!" he yelled. "Get out! Get the _hell_ out of my room!"

Cat got flustered. She didn't like being yelled at, she was disgusted by what was happening on her brother's laptop, and she was starting to realize why he was naked. She turned around slightly to her right, then back to him, then she spun a little, whimpering. She ended up spinning back to her brother. Her breathe became short, and she felt she might faint soon.

"GO!"

Cat hurried out of the room and closed the door. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. She felt a mixture of shock, disgust, and... curiosity? _NO, eww. _The sounds from her brother's room continued. Shocked, she stepped away from the door and went back into her room. She closed her door and sat onto her bed. She tried to push the last few minutes of her life out of her mind.

Cat grabbed her stuffed giraffe and sighed. _Tonight. Tonight's going to be the night everything changes. _

6:00 PM:

Robbie scrolled through his page on . He found Tori's tweet about the party, which was followed by a string of people's tweets about how they were going and how it's "gonna be frickin awesome!".

Robbie gasped as his phone suddenly vibrated in his hands, signalling he got a text message. Robbie opened it, which revealed a picture of his friend Sinjin wearing a half buttoned up hawaiian shirt, which exposed his flat pasty chest.

The caption said: This is going to be a chick magnet.

Sinjin never told him, but he didn't have to. Robbie found it obvious: Sinjin was a _total_ virgin. But so was he, so he couldn't really judge.

Robbie texted back: Ballin' tonight. Go hard or go home.

Sinjin replied: First I'm going home with a girl, then I'm going hard :)

Robbie put his phone down, then looked at himself in the mirror. His glasses and black curly hair didn't make him look really sexy, but it's how he's been his whole life, and he wasn't going to change now. _Maybe that's been the problem your whole life. You look like a nerd. _Robbie frowned.

_No. It's your attitude. Tonight it's going to be different. _He turned around and reached for a box of condoms lying on his bed.

"I've never used you with a real person(he had practised), but tonight it's gonna happen."

He stuffed a roll into his pocket, picked up his Calvin Klein cologne for an extra squirt, and headed outside.

8:30 PM:

Trina administered an extra layer of bright red lipstick to her plump lips and walked out of her bedroom.

Beck and Jade were already there, helping Tori out with last minute preparations. It had been a long time since Trina had had a _fun _night. Which didn't seem to make sense to her, considering her exceptionally good looks and incredible talent at everything she tried. But apparently(according to the number of replies on ) at least one hundred people were coming to the party, and her room was just upstairs, ready to be occupied for a private party for two. Maybe three.

"Trina, please don't embarrass yourself," Tori pleaded as she poured out chips into a bowl. She was wearing a sexy black dress that barely reached lower than her hips.

"Don't tell _me_ what to do, sister. You're the one throwing the party when mom and dad clearly said 'no guests over'."

Tori turned to face her. "Trina please," Tori said. "Shut up."

"Everything looks good Tori" Beck noted. The inner table was laden with various liquor bottles, and the kitchen surfaces were decorated with bowls of chips and pop. Beck brought a disco ball, which he had already fixed to the ceiling. Circles of muliticolored light danced slowly around the semi-lit room.

Tori sighed and looked around. It did look good. It was party time.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Guests already!" Tori yelled, and ran to bring the first guests of her party. She was ready. Everyone was ready: Cat, Robbie, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre. Everyone was ready to have the time of their lives.

**To be continued...**

**Hi guys! I was surprised to see how many people read my story! I reviewed every comment, and will read every single comment anyone posts. (I hope you noticed I got Sikowitz right this time, ScottyBGood!) Feel free to write reviews and even suggest what scenes you want to see.**

**Please don't get mad because I only teased you this chapter :) I promise the next chapter will be sexier, so be sure to follow or favorite this story. **

**If you guys liked my work, feel free to check out my Hannah Montana fanfiction (called Falling Stars), which recently broke 400 reads woohoo!**

**Finally, I just want you guys to give yourselves a pat on the back for keeping Victorious alive in our hearts. I personally love the show, and hope you guys keep reading to keep the show alive.**

**Keep your pens sharp,**

**Michael Cade**

**I do not own any characters mentioned above.**


	3. Fantasies Come True

Chapter 3:

Fantasies come true

10:00 PM:

The Tori residence vibrated with every beat. Inside, music blasted through speakers the size of garbage cans, filling the airwaves with _Do what you want with my body_ by Lady Gaga. _Do what I want, do what I want with your body, do what I want, don't stop this party-_

The dancefloor was packed. Where the couches around the television formerly stood, at least two hundred people crowded. Tori had stopped answering the door about an hour ago, at which point there wasn't even a minute's rest between another group of guests arriving. The door now stood wide open for everyone in the neighbourhood.

On the dancefloor, people were doing every single dance imaginable: from the simple two-step taught in first grade gym classes, to the old fashioned chicken dance, and even the shitfaced-drunk shuffle.

Sweat clung to Tori's face as she leaned on the kitchen island, which was littered with half empty chip bags and open beer bottles.

_The party's going great,_ Tori thought. _Everyone's having an awesome time_. She reached across the table and poured herself a shot of Sunrise Tequila. She stretched her tight black dress slightly down, which was on the verge of showing her pink Victoria's Secret panties(which Cat liked to call Tori's Secret panties).

_Lots of cute guys here_ she thought._ Time to turn your taxi lights on, Tori._ She smiled to herself, and nodded her head to the rhythm of the song(now _Timber_ by Kesha).

From her right, a tall teenage boy approached her.

_Damn,_ thought Tori.

"Awesome party!" Ryder shouted over the music. Ryder had one of the worst reputations in Hollywood Arts High School for being a player. Tori knew firsthand.

"Thanks Ryder. Did I, uh, invite you?" Tori asked.

"No," Ryder replied simply. He turned and poured himself a shot of Tequila. He was wearing his black leather jacket as always, probably because he thought it made him look hot. He wasn't wrong. He looked Tori in the eyes, and raised his glass.

"No hard feelings, alright? Let's forget about those, just for tonight, okay?"

Slightly hesitant, Tori raised her glass and clincked Ryder's. She looked at Ryder, gave him a slight smile, then took the shot. It crawled down her throat, bringing a familiar burning sensation.

She looked out onto the dancefloor for a second, and spotted Robbie moving towards Cat in the crowd. He was wearing a bright T-shirt, and had straightened his black hair, probably to impress Cat. Tori turned back to Ryder.

"So, you still single?"

10:00 PM: 

Robbie felt the bass vibrate in his lanky frame. His heart rattled in its cage with every beat of the music. At first he was a little intimidated by everything-the crowd, the blaring music, and especially the sexy girls. But after a few disgusting shots of alcohol(it was his first time trying more than a sip), he felt more at ease with his surroundings, and remembered why he was here.

He stood up on his tip-toes, trying to avoid bumping into people beside him. He was caught in the middle of a sea of dancing seniors from a nearby high school. _Trying to find Cat in this wave of people is like_ _trying to find ant poop in a pot of dirt,_ he thought. From Robbie's view, the dancefloor was a sea of bouncing heads. He resorted to looking for anything short and red in the crowd.

Someone bumped into Robbie, and he sprawled forward. He shot his hands out and tried to grasp anything that might stop his fall. Just as he was about to sprawl onto the floor, his hands landed on someone, and he managed to pull himself up. Robbie found himself looking at a girl he had never seen before, hands cupping her large breasts. Her expression was horrified.

She drew her hand back and slapped Robbie hard against the face. Robbie scrambled as fast as he could from her. He fought against the mass of people clustering _like flies on dog poop, _he thought. He reached the other end of the dancefloor, gasping for air. _Can you stop making references with poop?_ he thought for a second.

At that moment Robbie spotted Cat near the kitchen, nest to the tables of alcohol.

For a moment the wave of people, the insanely loud music, the mixed smell of sweat and cigarette fumes all disappeared. The only thing he saw was Cat, in her tihgt rose colored dress. It matched her hair in a sexy way. She wasn't wearing high heels, and just seeing how short she was, how petite, turned him on so much his groin swelled immediately. A wave of vertigo passed him, knowing that this was his moment. _This is what I waited for so long for. All of my dreams _will_ come true tonight._

Robbie approached Cat, lightly pushing people out of the way. Cat saw Robbie moving through the crowd and her face instantly illuminated with a glowing smile.

"Robbieee!" she yelled over the music. She shuffled towards him, tequila splashing onto the floor from the bottle she was holding. "I'm soo happy to see you!" she exclaimed. She genuinely was.

Robbie was momentarily dumbfounded. After a moment he found his voice and said "Me too!" lamely.

Cat mustn't have noticed how awkward it was because she laughed whole heartedly and leaned on him. Robbie felt a slight tremor course through his body at her warm touch. Her small breasts pressed against stomach as she gave him a hug.

She was leaning right on his erection, which jutted out eagerly towards her. Robbie inconspicuously flicked the tip into the band of his underpants, and returned the hug. He craned his head down to smell her hair, which always reminded him of beautiful spring roses.

_Applause_ by Lady Gaga came on, and Cat leaned back.

"OMG I love this song!" she yelled and grabbed Robbie's hand. Her touch was smooth and warm against his. He followed Cat onto the center of the dancefloor.

She instantly got really close to Robbie and threw her hands up, twisting her curvy hips in front of him like a belly dancer. She was so close Robbie could see every single eyelash that radiated from her chestnut eyes. She smiled up at him as he began to shuffle his feet and throw his hands up too. Robbie didn't have the slightest clue how to dance, and his raging erection didn't help his rhythm.

Cat was smiling at him, never taking her eyes off of his as she danced. She reached up and grasped Robbie's sweaty hands, then spun herself around. She pressed her back against Robbie's body and continued dancing.

Robbie felt on the verge of going unconscious. He was more turned on right now by just dancing with Cat than even the most explicit dreams he ever had about her. He let go of her small hands put his palms on her twisting hips, feeling her body move in rhythms against his.

Robbie had always seen women as either caregivers or as friends. Now he felt a mysterious power that Cat possessed, which was making him sweat, making his erection stand hard as iron, making him struggle to remain conscious. The truth was he was scared. He was scared at how this was all really happening-he wasn't used to having his dreams come to life. Now that his deepest fantasy was right before his eyes, Robbie was terrified.

Robbie felt Cat push her butt back into his groin. His erection was now an almost numb in his pants, and he was so aroused that he almost couldn't even feel Cat's tush rubbing against his crotch. He pulled her hips back into him, rubbing in a circular motion. He noticed that Cat's warming smile had gone, and was replaced with an expression of longing and ecstasy.

Robbie lost track of time. He zoned out a little, and realized that already two songs had passed while they were doing their dirty dance. He ran his hands over Cat's ass again, then slipped his hands under her dress and moved his hands up onto her bare skin. It felt smooth as polished wood, and a great longing filled Robbie.

Suddenly, a feeling he was not expecting passed Robbie. His body shook a little, and he pulled his hips back. Robbie had ejaculated in his pants. Cat didn't seem to notice, but Robbie was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable. _I need to get out of here, now!_ he thought. He pulled his hands out of Cat's dress and turned her to face him.

"Cat I need to go to the bathroom okay? I'll be right back."

Cat frowned a little, as if she were contemplating whether she did something wrong. Robbie noticed this, and not knowing what to say, he leaned in and kissed her.

It was his first kiss, but he was so overwhelmed at the moment that it was over before he even realized they were kissing. She tasted sweet, and the moment Robbie pulled away he instantly wanted to go back to the warmth of her tender lips.

However, the rational part of Robbie's mind was sending a **code red** to him- he _needed_ to get to the bathroom and clean his mess up.

He stepped away from her, noticing the way her large eyes followed his even as people began to obscure their vision of each other, and made his way past the throng of people towards the bathroom. As he crossed the room, he noticed a ring had formed near the doorway around two people who appeared to be fighting. Robbie stopped for a moment, despite the semen running down his left leg. He recognized the two people fighting: one was his friend Sinjin, and the other was their teacher Mr. Sikowitz.

**To be continued...**

**Hello dear readers! Wow my story recently broke 900 reads with only two chapters! I cannot express how grateful I am to you guys, not only for supporting my work but for keeping the Victorious culture alive. I tried to incorporate every comment into my story, but if you don't see it yet it's probably in one of the next chapters so don't worry :)**

**As always I encourage any comments, and I would appreciate it if you followed my story if you enjoyed reading it. I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable with the explicitness of this scene. If I did, I sincerely apologize. If you like it, then I have good news because the next few chapters get a lot more graphic ;P**

**I also have a Hannah Montana called Falling Stars which I just concluded, so feel free to check that out too. Also, I will be publishing an erotic fanfiction about Sam and Cat, the spinoff show from Victorious and ICarly. I'll make sure to update you guys on that in the next chapter.**

**Thanks a million,**

**-Michael Cade**

**I do not own any characters mentioned above. **


	4. Forbidden Touch

Chapter 4:

Forbidden Touch

10:30 PM:

Sinjin was _rockin'_. He already had two rum'n cokes, a shot of Smirnoff, 3 shots of Jack Daniel's and a Budweiser. He had never been more smashed in his life, and was now going crazy on the dancefloor. The weight of the week was lifting off of his shoulders with every drink, and there were more than enough sexy ladies here who he would gladly let ride the _Sinjin express_.

_Oh man, that chick is hot, _Sinjin thought, looking at a Northridge sophomore. She had blonde hair trailing down to her shoulders, voluptuous breasts that peeked out of a tight pink tank-top, and curvy hips beneath the tanned sliver of skin between her short shorts and her top. Sinjin bobbed his head to the music, too drunk to see she was _far_ out of his league.

He reached for his hawaiian shirt and brought it down a button(only leaving the bottommost button to hold his shirt together), and put on an attempted seductive smile, which came out like a cross between that of a sloth and a creepy puppy molester. Sinjin approached the blonde, who was dancing with a couple of her equally sexy girlfriends, who wore tight cheerleading uniforms with Northridge Bears written across.

"I'm an astronaut," Sinjin shouted over the music, "and my next mission is to explore Uranus."

The blonde turned to him, a poisonous expression on her face. She turned her back on Sinjin and continued dancing with her cheerleader fiends. Sinjin took another step towards her and grasped her wide hips in his hands as he closed the distance between his crotch and her butt. She quickly jerked out of his grasp like a fish out of water, and turned around, blue eyes flaring.

A six foot tall high schooler sporting a Northridge Bears vest stepped towards Sinjin and grasped his shirt. Sinjin craned his neck up to see his rough face, topped with a crew cut. The jock pushed him away from the girl, throwing Sinjin into the crowd behind him. Seeing the guy coming back for more, Sinjin scurried backwards, pushing people out of his way.

_Woah, he could'a killed me_ Sinjin thought as he reached the end of the dancefloor. He smiled when he recognized a familiar face. _Mr. Sikowitz is at this party! Sick!_

However, Mr. Sikowitz did not look like he was in the party mood. As always, he was donning his dirty hippy outfit, the one Sinjin thought he had since the seventies. The one that was probably last washed in the seventies. In fact, Sinjin wondered whether Mr. Sikowitz himself had taken a bath since the seventies.

Mr. Sikowitz was frowning terribly, and was yelling inaudibly over the blaring music. Judging by his face, Sinjin had a feeling he wasn't saying _Happy Birthday_.

Sinjin pushed through the crowd, and approached his teacher.

"Mr. Sikowitz!" Sinjin yelled. "Mr. Sikowitz!"

Someone pushed Sinjin from behind, causing him to sprawl stumbling onto his teacher. "How's it going?"

"This party is OVER!" he roared. "I'm calling the police. You are all in _very _serious trouble. I know who's house this is!"

Something sparked in Sinjin. In his alcohol dazed brain, something that wasn't apt to click together did. A terrible wrath overtook him, filling his veins with fire and his heart with courage. _This is my night, _he thought_. Nobody's gonna take it away from me! I am a warrior, and you are threatening my land. You are threatening my people! My sexy Northridge people!_

Mr. Sikowitz never saw the shot coming. It wasn't a hard shot-Sinjin packed a terribly weak punch- but it came so unexpectedly it knocked Mr. Sikowitz off balance into the group of party goers behind him. Mr. Sikowitz's eyes rolled to the top of his bald head, and he fell limply. He wavered on the brink of unconscious, but returned a few second later.

He looked _really _mad. Sinjin had never seen him angrier in his life. A fury overtook Sikowtitz as he charged at him. Sinjin's brain didn't know what to do other than charge back at him. Mr. Sikowitz connected his fist with Sinjin's approaching face, making Sinjin fall flat onto the floor in a single hit.

Out of the crowd, Burf came and pushed Mr. Sikowitz back. Mr. Sikowitz, still blind in his rage, charged at Burf, and like the hulk rammed him straight through a cluster of people. Burf slipped on some carelessly spilled beer on the floor, and fell onto his haunches.

Music blasted as the entire floor started to become a riotous mob.

Robbie escaped to the bathroom just in time before the entire dancefloor became a battlefield. Girls fled from the ring to avoid being knocked by the guys, who were madly swinging at anyone in sight. People roared and charged at others, fuelled by the drinks they had been consuming the whole night, and the heart-pacing music that vibrated the house.

11:00 PM:

Tori edged along the walls of her house to avoid the fighting, and rushed over to the music station. She fumbled with the PearPad in her sweaty palms and turned the music off, thinking _That ought to help calm them down. _She reached behind her and turned the lights on as well. Below her, people squinted their unaccustomed eyes against the sudden light.

To Tori's surprise, her plan had worked better than she had hoped. The party fell silent. Without music or the cover of darkness that gave the rioters partial anonymity, everyone's sweating, beaten face turned towards Tori.

From Tori's point of view, the party was a rather dismal scene now. Spilled beer bottles rolled around the kitchen floor. Chips, candy and condoms littered the dancefloor. Mr. Sikowitz, along with about a dozen other people were facedown on the dirty floor. Tori could only guess whether they were alive or not.

Suddenly, stagefright gripped Tori. Despite being an accomplished actor and singer, she still fell victim to stagefright _every_ time it was her moment to perform. Three hundred drunken, bleary eyes were turned towards her, waiting.

Tori cleared her throat.

"Guys," she pleaded, "stop fighting. If you want the party to go on, just calm down."

It was almost palpable how the room was cooling down. It felt as if the A/C had been turned down about twenty degrees. _That's good, _Tori thought. She cautiously turned the lights back off, and chose a slow song on her PearPad.

People turned their eyes from her, and resumed their normal party activities- lighting cigarettes, pouring drink, slow dancing. Everyone was so sweaty and drunk that people embraced the fact that it was time the party slowed down a little.

Tori stepped down from her platform and returned to the kitchen. Sometime during the fight, she had lost sight of Ryder, whom she had been flirting with all night. _I hope I find him though,_ she thought. _He's the only one I want to sleep with here._

She came to the kitchen table, which now supported a large plate of brownies. Beck stood leaning on the table, smiling stupidly. He had a loose grip on a brownie, which was half eaten.

"You gotta," he stuttered, "you, you gotta try this shit Tori" Beck said, laughing.

Seeing Beck smile like that made her laugh too. His smile was always contagious, and his laughing face made her pussy water a little.

She reached over and took one. It smelled like fudge and sweet cinnamon. She ripped one in half and squinted in the darkness.

"Are these weed brownies?" Tori asked.

Beck laughed and pushed the brownie toward her lips. Tori took a bite, realizing that they _were_.

11:30 PM:

Andre stepped out of the bathroom. He had just opened the floodgates, and he knew he would now be returning to piss very often over the next few hours. He had drank _far _too much to beer. He stumbled along the hall leading from the bathroom, and spotted Jade. She was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. Andre approached her, smiled, and took the cigarette out of her hands. As usual, she was dressed in all black. A black tank top peeked out of her leather jacket, _with a _very_ deep V line_ Andre remarked.

He never dared to tell her, but her combat boots had always turned him on. They gave her a mysterious sort of power, he thought. Jade was a mysterious person in general, and mysterious was a definite turn on. One long leg was resting seductively on the wall, the other supporting her on the floor.

Andre took a drag from the cigarette. He wasn't a smoker, but he yearned to taste Jade's lips on the butt. He lightly put an arm on one of her legs, which was only covered with a pair of skin tight yoga pants. She felt warm and pleasant to touch.

Andre leaned in towards her. Any thought of Beck, and that he was now groping his girlfriend's breast never crossed his mind. He only thought of the supple curve of her large breasts, the beautiful smell coming off of her breath, and how much he wanted to taste her lips. He leaned in, and closed his eyes.

The monster that is lust burned in him, filling his thoughts with nothing but Jade. The monster had tormented him for a very long time, but tonight was the night the monster would _feed_...

**To be continued...**

**Hi guys! You've really been amazing for continuing with my story. For that, I sincerely thank you. I'll try to keep it short, but as always I encourage you to comment or follow my story if you enjoyed reading it. **

**I know this might not have been the most exciting chapter, but trust me, it was build up for the next one. And I'm not giving out any spoilers, but there will be a sex scene in the next chapter, so make sure you follow my story and check out Chapter 5 ;)**

**I also wrote the first chapter of my sexy fanfiction about Sam and Cat called Secret Love, so if you guys are fans of the show, or just like my writing, I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would check that out. I promise I won't it'll be worth it:)**

**You guys are awesome,**

**-Michael Cade**

**I do not own any characters mentioned above.**


	5. Sex and the City

Chapter 5:

Sex and the City

1:00 AM:

Cat stared longingly into her glass. She wasn't thirsty, and felt more drunk than ever had in her life. Standing just over five feet tall, Cat was terrible at holding drinks. She had felt dizzy after her first. Nevertheless she raised the glass and gulped down her seventh shot of tequila. _Not much else to do anyways_, she thought. She had been sitting in the same chair for just over half an hour already, hoping something exciting would happen.

Cat glanced around her. The blazing energy that had seemed to be through the roof only two hours ago had now dimmed to a low flicker. About an hour ago the alcohol supply began to dwindle, and consequently so did the number of people at the party. Cat noticed only a few people remained on the dancefloor, mostly couples who were wrapped in each others arms, trying to swallow each other's tongues.

Cat's heart felt heavy in her chest. She tried to resist crying but tears spurred forth at the sight of the happy couples kissing. Since she was a little girl, Cat had loved romance movies. But she quickly learned that real life was nothing like movies about true love. Despite that, she still waited eagerly for her knight in shining armour. A man who could sweep her off of her feet and show her how much he loves her, how much he _needs_ her. Someone who would tell her she looks beautiful even when she's crying, someone who would make love to her like she was the only girl in the world.

_It doesn't have to be Prince Charming. It could be anyone_, she thought dully. Anyone who would take away the pain of sitting alone at the table, next an empty tequila bottle she had drunk, pretending she was expecting someone.

She glanced around for anyone she knew. Tori and Beck had disappeared after eating a few of the laced brownies, the ones a sky-high Beck had tried to force on her. She hadn't seen Andre or Jade for hours, and the last time she had seen Sinjin he was passed out somewhere on the lawn in his underwear. Cat hadn't seen Robbie since he'd left "to the bathroom" two hours ago.

_What did I do wrong? _Cat wondered. _Yesterday Tori told me that Robbie has had a crush on me since the fifth grade. I've liked him for a long time, too. I really wanted to give myself to him tonight. _Cat sniffed. _We were having such a great time. I danced just like Jade taught me to. I pushed my butt against his _thing._ I thought he liked it too. But then where is he!_ Cat looked around the room again.

Suddenly, she no longer wanted to be here anymore. She yearned to be back home, alone in her room hugging her stuffed giraffe Mr. Purple.

Nobody even knew Cat existed, and she sensed pain that was not uncommon to her- the pain of being tiny, of being invisible.

Cat got up from the table, wavering. In staggering steps, she crossed the dancefloor towards the basement, where Beck had moved the sofas from what was now the deserted dancefloor.

Cat was relieved to find the basement unoccupied. She didn't bother with the lights; Cat stumbled towards the dark outlines of the couches, and crawled onto the nearest one. The leather was cold against her flushed skin.

At once, she gave up her forced attempt at not crying. A torrent of wet tears flowed down her hot face. Cat crawled into a fetal position and held her face, dampening her bare arms. At once, everyone-the people dancing on the floor, the passed out partygoers on the yard, the frisky teenagers having drunken sex in the upstairs bedrooms- disappeared. Cat heard only her own sobs, tasted only the bitter tequila aftertaste, and felt only the sharp pain aching in her heart.

1:15 AM:

Beck parted his mouth as he felt Tori's small tongue sliding over his. Beck ran his tongue over her soft lips, which tasted of juicy cherries. He pressed his palms against her bare legs, then moved them up towards her hips. Together they stumbled like penguins into Tori's room, trying to enjoy their liplock while avoiding banging into a wall(which had already happened twice). Tori felt her mattress behind her and fell, dragging Beck towards her sweating body.

Beck erected himself and looked Tori in the eyes. Her brown hair fell back in curls around her tanned shoulders. Dark eyeliner outlined her hazel eyes, which looked up longingly into his own. Beck quietly stepped back, never taking his sharp eyes off of hers.

He shut the door, flicking the lock with his fingers. Beck approached the bed slowly, as Tori undid the strap at the back of her dress. It buzzed like a wasp in the silent room. Beck climbed onto the bed, laying his hips on top of Tori's.

Moonlight streamed through a window, bathing Tori in a sexy, mysterious glow. Beck ran a finger down from her long neck to the center of her breastbone, and hooked her black dress at the base of the V. He peeled it back, exposing her eager, perky tits.

Tori's breathes began to come out in heavy gasps. She threw her head back, jutting her peachy breasts towards Beck, invitingly. He reached his sweaty hands out and cupped them, drawing his fingers slowly up to her hard nipples. He leaned over and kissed her again. Tori wrapped her hands around Beck's neck and pulled him closer into her mouth. She ran her hands through his luscious black hair, lightly biting his tongue with her front teeth.

Beck withdrew and took off his shirt. His sweating body glistened in the moonlight. He ran his hands down Tori's stomach firmly, exploring lower and lower. Beck caressed her wide hips longingly. Tori raised her legs as he pulled her black dress completely off of her hot body.

Tori lay fully nude on the bed, illuminated in only by the silvery moonlight. She raised her long legs and rested her calves on Beck's bare shoulders, stretching her naked pussy out in front of him.

"Beck, Beck, Beck" Tori whispered, not knowing what to follow her chant with. She decided to shut up and use her mouth for something more useful.

She ran her hands over his pecs, and slowly kissed them with her soft lips. She licked her palms and trailed her hands down his rock hard body.

"Beck, I want you. I want you take me." Tori pushed her hard breasts out again. Beck ran his hands, and then his tongue, over each nipple. Tori moaned as Beck flicked his tongue around her wet tit while squeezing the other with his soft fingers.

Tori undid Beck's pants, then dragged them down. Beck pushed her down onto the bed, smiling. Tori returned his ravenous gaze.

Moments later, she felt Beck enter her. Tori was sweating profusely now, her face burning against Beck's. Her pussy watered as Beck kissed her, starting a rhythm with his hips against hers.

Tori's eyes drifted shut as she felt herself floating to another universe. She moaned with ecstasy as Beck continued his rhythmic swinging against her body. Everything she heard, tasted, saw, and felt all melted into one sense of extreme pleasure.

Beck continued in his primal movements, genetics ingrained from thousands of years of humans having sex guiding his hips towards Tori's wet vagina.

Eventually Beck felt Tori's body shudder. He saw her eyes shoot open as she grabbed his body with her sweating hands. Tori's nails dug deep into Beck's hot flesh, wringing drops of blood. Her body shook, and moments after so did Beck's. Tori yelled out, disregarding anyone who might be listening. Tori wished that time would stop, and this moment would last forever. Never before had she experienced such a beautiful blend of pain and pleasure as Beck drove himself in and out of her. Tori screamed as Beck grunted, twisting her hips madly against his hard crotch.

3:00 AM:

The Tori residence was finally silent. The last of the partygoers had just left the deserted dancefloor, after having made love on the dirty kitchen table. Bodies littered the floor, some sent from the alcohol, some from being knocked out during the brawl, and yet others from a combination of both.

Outside, a pale moon bathed the city in a ghastly light. Luminous rays descended on the remains of the most magical Tori and her friends had ever had, in of the marvellous City of Angels.

**Guys I am sooo sorry this chapter was so long in coming. I have just started University, and everything's been crazy. Thank you guys so much, and sorry if this content disturbed anyone, that was not my intention. Below you will find the original postscript, written about three months ago.**

**This story has grown bigger than I could have possibly imagined. Just hours after uploading Chapter 4, I got over 500 reads(almost as much as combined reads on my first fanfiction). **

**From this I have learned many things. Firstly, the more you practise, the better you get at anything, no matter what you're trying to achieve. Secondly, people **_**love**_** erotic fanfiction. Thus, I bring to you this chapter. **

**It was my first attempt at a sex scene, but I hope I did it justice. I'm blabbering on again, so I'll try to wrap it up. **

**I'll be posting the second chapter in my Sam and Cat fanfiction Secret Love in a few days. **

**Please follow and/or review my story, it makes me feel good:)**

**I love you guys so much3**

**Cheers,**

**Michael Cade**


End file.
